Chase Landon
Chase Landon was the main protagonist of Jurassic Shark and Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. He is portrayed by Jon Meunier. Chase was best known as the founder and leader of the Shark Hunters. After Kyle Blakes was killed in the walking trail, by the original shark in the walking trail, Chase took matters into his own hands and organize a team of hunters to destroy the shark. After several casualties, he finally managed to destroy the creature. Two years on, following the supposed death of Billy Trenton, Chase started the Shark Hunters. He led the hunters in a fight against three new sharks, this time in his own neighborhood. After suffering more losses, and being blamed for inciting violence, the hunters were shamed by the public. Chase was manipulated by Simon Williams to save Billy in the walking trail, though this was a ploy that resulted in Chase being killed by a Mako Shark. Biography Jurassic Shark Chase makes his debut in the film when he heads to Dan Bruines's house, where he happens to find Anna Shelby. Chase gives Anna several orders; he wants her to tell Dan to watch the video taken by Kyle Blakes as he was killed by GW 75, the first shark. He also wanted him to find shark expert Drake Matthews, and to organize a hunt for the shark. Several days later, Dan meets with Billy Trenton, Drake Matthews and Nate Williams to discuss the hunt. As the meeting begins, Chase arrives and introduces himself as a member of the hunt. The next day, Chase goes into the woods with Dan and Drake, where he and Drake battle the shark. Chase damages several of his weapons in the skirmish, which ends with the shark escaping. Chase and Drake head off, with Chase expressing his frustration before the shark chases them again. The two run off and meet with Nate before leaving the woods. The next day, the shark is found again, but it escapes again, so Chase calls upon Cooper Culman and Jeff Stanton to take their turn hunting for it. Cooper and Jeff fought the shark, but Jeff was ultimate killed. After not hearing a progress report from them, Chase and his allies continued hunting. In the days that followed, Chase saw Anna get killed by the shark. He also found Dan's corpse shortly before Billy was seriously injured by the shark, while Drake was also hurt. Chase opted to continue the hunt on his own. He built a shark case using wired fences, and from inside it he lured the shark over. The shark destroyed the cage, but Chase managed to escape. The next day, Chase fought the shark in the walking trail, eventually tricking it to crash against a tree on the edge of an eroded slope. Critically damaged, the shark plummeted to the creek below. Chase slid down the slope and onto the shark, taking one of its teeth and a piece of gold duck tape reading "InGen" before heading home. At the cul-de-sac, a weary Drake greets Chase, explaining how Billy was at the hospital. Drake gives Chase his shark books, stating he's done with sharks and wants Chase to keep the books. Chase and Drake walk up the sidewalk toward Drake's house, with Chase promising Drake he'll show him how to play basketball. Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution A year after the first shark hunt, Chase organized a group of people to hunt the sharks deployed by the corrupt InGen employees. He allied with two survivors of the first hunt: Nate Williams and Billy Trenton, and a new friend, Eddie Jackson. The other two survivors, Drake Matthews and Alexa Murray, went their separate ways. Chase is first seen alongside Eddie when they're pursuing the Bull Shark, although they're unable to catch or kill it. The following day, Chase and Eddie meet with Billy and Nate to discuss why the sharks are returning, with Billy suggesting that they want revenge on the survivors of the first hunt. Billy then leaves, and Chase tells him to stay safe. Billy goes off to hunt down the Bull Shark, and after finding and fighting it, he is seemingly killed by an anonymous employee. Chase is saddened by his death, with him and Nate believing that he's dead while Eddie thinks he's alive. Soon after, Chase and Eddie battle the Bull Shark in the reservoir, although they are still unable to kill it, much to their frustration. After the loss of Billy, Chase decides to create the Shark Hunters, a team of people dedicated to hunting the sharks built by the employees. Quinn Freeman helped Chase organize the team. Russell Griffin and his step-cousin Gabe Reynolds were among the first to join, with Russell bringing firearms into the mix - much to Chase's dismay. Russell tells Chase that he received a proposition directly from InGen, who said they'll pay the hunters to destroy the sharks built by the corrupt employees. Chase goes on various missions to kill the sharks, and he is often joined by Eddie and Nate. At one point, he shows the old shark cage to Jimmy Clark, a new ally. Chase opposes Russell's idea of creating a park to put the sharks in and display them to the public. Everyone but Chase and Quinn support Russell, and the park is built in an old reservoir. When the hammerhead, bull and crocodile sharks are stored at Billy's house, the anonymous employee releases them, and they head to Bradford Cul-De-Sac. Chase, Eddie, Jimmy and Carter Phillips fight the hammerhead shark. Chase and Eddie ultimately retreat, and Chase has Jimmy find Brett Nelson. Carter, on the other hand, is killed by the shark. Chase and Eddie subsequently meet with Russell and Gabe, and declare all-out war against the sharks. Chase later appears when he runs over to Quinn and Dan, who survived his ordeal in the first film. Chase and Dan run off when the bull shark attacks Quinn and bites off his arm. In the ensuing conflict, Chase is captured by Quinn, who is vengeful after Chase left him to die. Dan tries to intervene when Quinn holds Chase at gunpoint, although Russell comes and shoots Quinn dead. Russell, Dan and Chase ally with Gabe and Jimmy to stage a final battle with the hammerhead at Chase's swingset. There, Russell uses a swing to hold down the shark's head, while Chase heads inside the shark to deactivate it. After Chase crawls inside, the shark veers back and Chase is trapped. After Russell destroys the shark, Chase is thought to be dead before he emerges from the shark's mouth. He tells Russell to call the police so that the hammerhead's body can be taken away. Chase accepts the fact that they could only do so much to manage the situation. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution After the public became aware of the sharks and the mysterious army of InGen Separatists, the Shark Hunters crumbled apart, and its members hid themselves from the public eye under Chase's advisement. They remained this way for two years. In 2016, Chase held a meeting with Dan and Jimmy behind his school. Chase believes he's caused too much harm by founding the Shark Hunters, and opts to shut down the group. Dan and Jimmy believe they should keep fighting, and convince Chase to keep doing so as none of them will give up. That July, Chase is called by Simon Williams, the leader of the corrupt employees, who tells Chase that Billy Trenton is alive, and he'll have to go to the walking trail to "find him". Chase believes it's a trap, but is desperate to save Billy, and goes to the woods with Dan, Jimmy, Zion Jones and other allies. There, the team is ambushed by numerous employees, and Chase is attacked and killed by a Mako Shark. A year later, Russell and Gabe joined new allies to avenge Chase and his allies by defeating the employees and their sharks once and for all. Chase's face appears on a set of cards held by Simon, and later by Russell. When Gabe goes off in search of the Bombshark, he finds a propaganda poster deep in the woods with the faces of the Shark Hunters and their associates, including Chase, who is labeled as "deceased". Category:Characters Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Characters Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Shark Hunters